Witch Hunter Morri
by jdanimefreackyperson
Summary: This is my first fanfic ever! So dont send flames! Its 'bout an orphan girl whose parents just died and a few months later she joins STN-J. Includes the whole gang with a few other characters. It's set AFTER the Factory thing.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN WITCH HUNTER ROBIN! I do own Morri, though.

**Title: **The tale of Witch Hunter Morri

**Prologue**

            The door swung open when a happy family of three carrying shopping bags and they were greeted by a small fluffy dog that could be called a fluff ball.

          "Hey, Mallie, girl! Glad we're home?" asked the young girl while ruffling the dog's scraggily brown and white hair (yes, her dog has HAIR not fur!).  "Mom, I'm gunna change, 'k?"

          "Of course honey-bunny," her mom said. "Are you going to take your shower tomorrow morning, Loti (this is her original name before), dear?"

          "DUH," chimed Morri flashing a grin while she skipped to her room, her short brunette and red highlighted locks bouncing. Morri opened her door to her room and started to hum a little tune. She scanned around her messy, dirty room; the room of an average teen living in an apartment. Her eyes stopped on two pictures, the two pictures of her friends. She felt her eyes well up with tears as she looked at the picture taken only 6 weeks ago, then the one taken 2 years ago. She sighed. She remembered the people in the pictures. The one taken 6 weeks ago was of her late friends. They looked ecstatic, grinning back at her. Then that night, they were both killed, within only HOURS of each other. Morri had been devastated because she became friends with them only a week before. She sighed again then walked into her room.

          She had finished getting changed and she had dinner so she went online to talk to her friends that were on AIM (I don't own AIM!) when she heard a crash, a scream, and then her father's shout. She looked out and was greeted by a carpet of red.

          "Hehehehe. Time to die little girl," an icy voice said in her ear. The last thing she remembered before she blacked was a man's voice shouting, "Freeze!"


	2. Chapter 1

ME: BHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHAHAHAHA! I **OWN** WITCH HUNTER ROBIN!

Squigy: NO, no you don't.

ME: AWW! COME **ON**! You're ruining all the fun!

Squigy: Too bad.

**Chapter 1**

!!2 months later!!

YAWN! Michael stretched and looked out at the pale, morning sun. The birds outside were twittering and tweeting as if they had been up for hours. He certainly had been. He had been in his chair all night researching for yet another hunt. He was able to sleep for awhile of course. He was by himself and it was already 8:00 A.M. Then he heard the elevator door close and Miho Karasuma walked in looking quite sleepy.

"Hello, Ms. Karasuma. How are you? You look pretty tired," Michael said. "You really shouldn't push yourself so much. We will carry some of the load, also, you know."

"Good morning to you, too, Michael," replied she, rather grumpily. "Where's Amon? And Robin? They ought to be here now."

"Somewhere." Michael then went back to typing. "Ask Chief."

Chief sighed and he said in his usual grumpy voice, "I don't know where they are, I'm sorry."

Meanwhile

Morri sat at her computer IMing her friends back in the US. She pushed her glasses up and put a strand of her now very red hair out of her face, it fell easier now that it was shorter. She glanced at her picture of her friends. Her hair went down to her waist and was a light reddish brown, her eyes were also different. Now, they were greener, like her second oldest cousin's, before they were light brown with hints of green. She was taller, too. She was 5'6 ½", but now she was an in. taller. She sighed. She missed those days, when she and her friends would laugh and gossip together, talking about their crushes and who had a crush on who. She looked around her brand new flat. It was plenty big, but painfully quiet. She solved this problem by playing music all the time, except when she was sleeping or in the shower. She looked back at the screen of her computer and saw that her best friend in the US had signed on. She started to type, her fingers flying like a peregrine falcon. She wished she could tell her everything, that she had no friends, no family, nothing, just herself and the parakeet that she had bought. But she couldn't do that; she couldn't ruin the pretty picture her friend had painted. Her friend thought she had her mom and dad with her, a bunch of friends just as crazy and zany as them back there, in US. Pain gripped her heart. She had to remind herself a million times a day that she did have a friend, Robin. She met Robin in a bar/cafe and they became friends instantly. Robin came to visit almost every day before she went to work. Sometimes she would ask questions. It never bothered Morri. It was normal; she asked questions also when she first meets a new person. 'She's late.' thought Morri looking at the clock that now read 9:00 A.M. 'I wonder if she's coming today.' As if to answer her question, the doorbell rang.

"Maybe that's her," she said to no one in particular. She signed off, took off her glasses, and walked to the door to see who it was.

"Hello?" she asked peeking out of the door. She saw Robin smiling at her and Morri smiled back and opened the door all the way to reveal that Robin wasn't alone, she was with a tall man that looked very grim. His eyes were as brown as the midnight sky. Something told her that he was very serious, not to be messed with.

"Hi, Morri. May I introduce you to my partner, Amon?" Robin said; it was more a statement then a question. Amon inclined his head a little when she introduced him. "Amon, this is Morri Okami, she's the girl I told you about."

"Pleasure to meet you, Morri," he said in English looking her up and down with no trust in his eyes.

"Same to you, Mr. Amon." Morri replied with perfect Japanese. Amon was amazed that in such a short time she had learned to speak Japanese. "Please come in! Come in! Would you like a smoothie? I made one just a few minutes ago."

"Of course, a smoothie sounds good," said Robin smiling, she knew how good Morri's smoothies were. They had a variety of fruity flavors that sat on your tongue and was tangy and zingy, it was incredibly tasty, healthy, and gives you energy faster than any other energy drink. They went inside the kitchen and Morri gave each of them a glass with her "power-up" smoothie.

"Drink up," she said taking a big gulp of the smoothie then looked at Amon's expression. He sipped the drink and his face looked surprised and then he took a bigger sip.

"This is very good," he said. He took a large gulp and nodded. They finished their smoothies in silence and when they finished Robin and Amon got up to go.

"Morri, we would like you to come with us to where we work," Robin said looking at Morri. "Our boss would like to meet you."

"Yes, he has heard a lot about you and he would like to meet you very much." Amon said looking her in the eye. She was uncomfortable being looked at like that.

"Alright," she said, "I'll come with you." She followed them out of the flat; down the stairs (her apartment building doesn't have elevators.), out the lobby door where she picked up her helmet for her motorcycle.

"I'll follow you guys on this, k?" she asked as she got on the bike and started it up. Robin and Amon nodded their approval.

-----Back at Raven's Flat----

Everyone was back at the STN-J headquarters, even Doujima. She looked around, obviously for Amon and Robin.

"Hey, where's Amon and Robin? Are they on a hunt already?" she asked confused.

"Out." Sakaki answered, typing on his computer and beeping erupted from it, signaling that he was playing games again. Just then the elevator doors rattled opened and three figures stepped out.


End file.
